Talk:Zaeed Massani/Unique dialogue
I Wonder... Here's a challenge. Does anyone want to count how many times Zaeed says "goddamn"? Tali's no.1 fan 21:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't the point of a talk page, take this to a blog post or a forum please as that is where something like this belongs. Lancer1289 21:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I think I will:) Tali's no.1 fan 21:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Citadel Talk to It says in the article that there's a big gun on display in Rodam Expeditions, and upon seeing it Zaeed will talk. But I haven't been able to find any "big gun" there, nor "talk to" nodes. :Take a look as it is there. It's about in the middle of the counter. Lancer1289 00:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you provide a screenshot? I've been looking around like a madman, I know that even if I don't see it, the label on the top of the screen will show up when the node is near focus. Still nothing.--44 Magnum 16:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I cannot as I play on the 360, but it should be there as I've never had a problem finding it. It's right there in the middle of the counter to the left of the sales person. Lancer1289 16:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Rodam Expeditions is the store where a turian and a human talk about a shotgun, right? If so - there's nothing on the counter besides some papers. I even started a new game, just got to the Citadel and went there - no gun anywhere.--44 Magnum 12:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) TF2 reference? Zaeed's comment about people not being able to tell the difference between a psychopath and a professional killer is very close to a line of dialogue in the "Meet the Sniper" trailer. It's a shame that we'll probably never be able to confirm this, but it's at least worth mentioning on the talk page. AchingScaphoid 22:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Mordin Solus comment bug confirmation I recently attempted to note a bug and/or developer oversight where Zaeed's comment comparing Mordin to a tech he knew would be heard regardless of whether or not Mordin has been recruited at all. If anyone else is willing to investigate and confirm this, I'd really appreciate it, as I'd rather this edit not go down as "unconfirmed, not in article due to site policy". RazingRazor (talk) 06:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried replicating this on two different careers (Trilogy version/PC) and so far I haven't gotten the line about Mordin or any other squadmate before they've been recruited. Elseweyr talk • June 18, 2015, 04:08:03 (UTC) ::I fully expect that there probably aren't enough people who care to do a run just for this, so bug confirm may never happen. In any event, I'm grateful for your response. If it helps, I did this on Xbox 360, standard version. I typically talk to all my squadmates after every mission and hub visit, and I wound up recruiting Zaeed early as always and Mordin (I really don't like Miranda telling me what to do) dead last before Horizon on that playthrough. I also did all the N7 side missions I could, so I almost ran completely through Zaeed's standard dialogue cycle twice. The one about a salarian infiltration specialist reminding him of Mordin is at the very least a regular one, as I've heard it repeated several times on multiple playthroughs, unlike his other squad and event related ones, which have never popped for me more than the one time. I only ever get the comment late in Zaeed's dialogue cycle, so my guess is it's just dev oversight and not a bug, as from what I hear most players take the prodding and get Mordin early for access to the tech lab. Thanks. RazingRazor (talk) 05:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC)